Misunderstanding
by Rin Fluffasaki
Summary: Kagome and Rin have a misunderstanding...In an attempt to fix their error, they constantly get into weird situations! Will they EVER fix the problem? Will Inu Yasha ever get his ramen? And what of poor Jaken?! Please leave a review, good or bad. ^^
1. The beginning

Kagome: I am Kagome!  
  
Kagome: You are Rin.  
  
Rin: Rin the cute adorable ever happy kid!  
  
Rin: AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!  
  
Kagome: What if I do?  
  
Rin: Well then I'll be mad!  
  
Kagome: So?  
  
Rin: Well...Well...  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Rin: *cries*  
  
Kagome: Aww.  
  
Rin: *bites Kagome*  
  
Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! *smacks Rin*  
  
Rin: *still crying* SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Kagome: EH???!!? INU YASHA!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha come running.  
  
Inu Yasha: What's wrong Kagome?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm here, Rin. What is wrong?  
  
Kagome and Rin: (simultaneously) SHE'S BEING VERY MEAN!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru: *glare at each other*  
  
Inu Yasha: Well, seeing as how I cannot fight a human child, I will just have to fight you, SESSHOUMARU!!!! *draws Tetsusaiga and it transforms*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Indeed. *his claws start to glow*  
  
As the two brothers face off in a fight to defend their counterparts, Kagome and Rin just sit on the sideline and stare.  
  
Kagome: Uhh...  
  
Rin: *blinks (cutely)*  
  
Kagome: Hey, Rin! Want some popcorn?  
  
Rin: Huh?  
  
Kagome: *magically pulls lawn chairs, popcorn, snowcaps, and sodas out of her backpack*  
  
Rin: *mesmerized* Wow...  
  
Kagome: *gives Rin some popcorn, snowcaps, and a soda* Here.  
  
Rin: Yay! Sugar! Mmm...salty...  
  
Kagome and Rin: *lounging and eating while watching the fight*  
  
~Fight~  
  
Sesshoumaru: Foolish hanyou! Now die!  
  
Inu Yasha: YOU DIE YOU STUPID *beep*!!! Uff! *thunk*  
  
~Sideline~  
  
Kagome: So who do you think is going to win?  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama, for sure.  
  
Kagome: Nah, I say Inu Yasha.  
  
Rin: Baka.  
  
Kagome: Same to you.  
  
~Fight~  
  
Inu Yasha: *sees Kagome and Rin relaxing on the sideline*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *whacks Inu Yasha* Mwuhahahahaha  
  
Inu Yasha: OW!!! *beep*!! HOLD ON A SEC!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why should I?  
  
Inu Yasha: Look over there! *points to sideline*  
  
~Sideline~  
  
Rin: *eating popcorn happily*  
  
Kagome: *slurping soda and chowing snowcaps*  
  
~Fight~  
  
Inu Yasha: SEE?!?!?! They're ENJOYING this!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
  
Inu Yasha: ...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Let's get them.  
  
Inu Yasha: I concur.  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru: *are now running toward where Kagome and Rin are, slightly angered*  
  
~Sideline~  
  
Kagome: Hey.it looks like their coming over here!  
  
Rin: *looks up from popcorn* Huh?  
  
Kagome: Uh oh...  
  
Inu Yasha: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growling*  
  
Kagome: Uhh...Rin..RUN!!!!  
  
Rin: But.....*gets dragged by Kagome and drops popcorn* NOOOO!!!  
  
Kagome: INU YASHA! OSUWARI!  
  
Inu Yasha: *beep*!! *falls flat on face*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *continues running after Kagome and Rin, who is being dragged still*  
  
Rin: MY SALTY STUFF!!! *breaks away from Kagome and stands dead still at where her popcorn was*  
  
Kagome: RIN!  
  
Inu Yasha: *now up and running again*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *very close to where Rin is*  
  
Kagome: OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARIIIIIII!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *falls flat on face again and gets pushed into the ground while cursing*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stupid hanyou brother.*has reached where Rin is and stops* RIN!  
  
Rin: *looks up crying* It's gone...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *is now confused a bit*  
  
Kagome: *is now where Inu Yasha and his crater are* Inu Yasha...?  
  
Inu Yasha: *beep* you stupid girl! I *beep* HATE YOU!  
  
Kagome: *does a whole load of sit commands*  
  
~Sesshoumaru and Rin~  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama...its all gone *sniff* I dropped it! And now it's gone! *cries*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *realizes that Rin had absolutely no clue as to what was going on*  
  
~Kagome and Inu Yasha~  
  
Kagome: *helps Inu Yasha up* I'm sorry Inu Yasha...  
  
Inu Yasha: Ow...  
  
Kagome: *gives him some ramen* Here. *smiles*  
  
Inu Yasha: YAY!!! FOOD!!! *devours ramen*  
  
~Sesshoumaru and Rin~  
  
Rin: *still crying*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *picks Rin up and holds her*  
  
Rin: *hic*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Inu Yasha...I will get your sword one day. *walks off, still carrying Rin*  
  
Inu Yasha: *finishes ramen* NO YOU WON'T! ITS MINE! AND...and...*goes to sleep*  
  
Kagome: *smiles and thinks: I guess this whole thing was just a really stupid misunderstanding...*  
  
~NOT THE END~ 


	2. Old English, burning hair, and a not so ...

Sesshoumaru: Thou art baka!  
  
Kagome: Yeth, me knoweth  
  
Sesshoumaru: Thine language beth (bee-eth) horrid!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Douth thou not know English?  
  
Kagome: Aye  
  
Kagome: Me do  
  
Sesshoumaru: now thou speaketh like the foul pirates!  
  
Kagome: aye, maytee  
  
Sesshoumaru: Thou art evil!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Get thee out of mine sight!  
  
Kagome: Aye, me travel far to Grand Line! Arrrrrrr!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Filthy pirate! Thou art a disgrace to this fair town!  
  
Sesshoumaru: * shun*  
  
Kagome: Aye, I am that  
  
Idiot: HERE!!! BEER!!! *hands pirate beer*  
  
Idiot: *skips off*  
  
Kagome: Whatever ye be..... ye shall be swimmin' with the fishes soon  
  
Kagome: WHERE MI BOOTY?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I be the Great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru. Thou should respect and fear me.  
  
Kagome: Thou shall fear ME!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *bares fangs and growls*  
  
Kagome: For I am KAGOME AND WILL CALL FORTH INUYASHA!!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA, HONEY!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Inu Yasha be nothing but a foolish half-breed.  
  
Kagome: WHATEVER, SCUM!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *insert obscene gesture here*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mwuhahahaha  
  
Kagome: *insert obscene gesture back at cha*  
  
Kagome: HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Kagome: back at cha babe  
  
Sesshoumaru: BABE?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: Well..  
  
Sesshoumaru: THOU MUST DIE NOW!  
  
Kagome: Be thee man or woman?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *strangles Kagome*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I be The Great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru, IS IT NOT OBVIOUS YOU FOOLISH MORTAL?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: *pokes Sesshoumaru in eye with arrow*  
  
Sesshoumaru: D*MMIT!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *curses*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Thou art foul indeed.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *eats arrow* yum  
  
Kagome: Why thank ye!  
  
Kagome: IIIINNNNNUUUUYYYYAAASSSHHHHAA get over here and clean up the mess I created! NOW!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: d*mn human girl...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *draws Toujikin* Mwuhahahaha Thou shalt be slain today!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *slashes at Kagome* Now...die.  
  
Kagome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: YES YOU BAKA!  
  
Sesshoumaru: DIE CAUSE I SAID SO!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *slashes off a chunk of her hair*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Darn.....I missed  
  
Kagome: *CLAWS SESSHY AND RIPS OFF HIS BOA AND PUTS IT INTO MOUTH---- RIPS IT APART AND EATS PART OF IT*  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kagome: MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!  
  
Kagome: I TAKE SUCH CARE OF IT!!!  
  
Kagome: HOT OIL!!!  
  
Kagome: SHAMPOO!!  
  
Kagome: DIE!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ow.....*throws boa off somewhere*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I have no need for it at the moment.  
  
Kagome: throws permanent paint on sesshy and lights his hair on fire  
  
Sesshoumaru: sh*t  
  
Sesshoumaru: *jumps in water and stays there until the fire is out*  
  
Kagome: *CRACKS UP LAUGHING*  
  
Kagome: YOU LOOK SOOOO UGLY DUDE!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *comes back up, hair still beautiful just a couple inches shorter...*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mwuhahaha!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Its still pretty!  
  
Kagome: *puts fireworks in Sesshoumaru's hair  
  
Kagome: MHUHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *goes underwater again*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *makes bubbles*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinks: fun...*  
  
Kagome: I HAVE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!!  
  
Kagome: Lemme just get it..  
  
Sesshoumaru: *comes back up, now with hair half as short as it used to be, ties it up into a bun, and glares*  
  
Kagome: *runs to bag gets it runs back*  
  
Kagome: BEHOLD  
  
Kagome: *unveils weapon*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *leaves in a poof of smoke*  
  
Kagome: HAIRDRYER AND CURLING IRON!!  
  
Kagome: HA HA HA!  
  
Kagome: where did he go?  
  
Rin: *pokes Kagome* Heya.....have you seen Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
Kagome: Umm...  
  
Rin: I keep losing him...  
  
Kagome: I think he went to the hairdresser.  
  
Rin: I'M LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!!!! *cries*  
  
Kagome: *cracks up..... falls over laughing*  
  
Kagome: *trims my hair straight* All better.  
  
Kagome: I think Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha are still mad about that whole popcorn incident..  
  
Rin: *grabs Jaken and squeezes the life outta him while crying*  
  
Jaken: Help...can't...breath...  
  
Kagome: Yeah...  
  
Rin: THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!  
  
Kagome: OHHH NO IT WASN'T "MISS MY SALTY STUFF"!!  
  
Rin: I just wanted the salty stuff.....*sniff* AND THEN YOU MADE ME DROP IT!!!  
  
Kagome: NO!  
  
Kagome: YOU dropped it!!  
  
Kagome: I was trying to save you from Sesshoumaru!  
  
Rin: YOU grabbed ME and started DRAGGING ME!!!  
  
Rin: MAKING ME DROP MY SALTYNESS!!!  
  
Rin: I HATE YOU!!!  
  
Kagome: WELL!  
  
Rin: *cries some more*  
  
Kagome: if you DIDN'T... YOU WOULDN"T BE HERE!!!  
  
Kagome: THE CUTE LOOK SAVED YOU!!  
  
Kagome: Here *hands Rin popcorn*  
  
Rin: YAY!!! FOOD!!! *devours popcorn*  
  
Rin: And I'm always cute.  
  
Kagome: Okay... I help ya find Sesshoumaru if you help me find Inu Yasha...  
  
Kagome: AND  
  
Kagome: I'll throw in more popcorn just for the heck of it.  
  
Rin: .....*incredibly cute look*  
  
Rin: YAY!!!  
  
Kagome: But first...  
  
Kagome: we need a plan to make it up to them...like a gift...hmm...  
  
Rin: But...I didn't do anything to Sesshoumaru-sama...  
  
Kagome: Well...  
  
Kagome: We kinda did...... make 'em mad.....and I think they still are...  
  
Kagome: I haven't seen Inu Yasha in a week...  
  
Rin: .....But.....all I did was take the salty stuff you gave me and ate it!!  
  
Kagome: BUT!  
  
Rin: I swear I didn't do anything wrong!  
  
Kagome: We made them fight while we relaxed  
  
Rin: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!  
  
Kagome: Lets just put it this way...  
  
Kagome: You're too young to understand.  
  
Rin: You're the one that brought all the stuff...  
  
Kagome: But we upset them...  
  
Kagome: Team effort honey!  
  
Kagome: You DID eat the popcorn and watch them fight with me..... in a lawn chair.....and candy  
  
Rin: Does...does...that mean that....*sniff* Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like me anymore...*cries*  
  
Kagome: nah... It just means we have to do something special  
  
Kagome: * fire all around kagome* MWUHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
Kagome: LET'S HAVE A PARTY!  
  
Rin: *hic* ...You're scary...*grabs Jaken like a stuffed animal*  
  
Jaken: *suffocating*  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	3. The horses are coming! Hooray, hoorah!

Kagome: *ahem* Well, Rin, we have to invite people.  
  
Rin: *still holding Jaken as a stuffed animal* ...People?  
  
Kagome: Yeah  
  
Rin: I only know.....umm.....Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama!  
  
Kagome: How about Kouga... now there would be a laugh!  
  
Rin: Who's Kouga?  
  
Kagome: Mr. "Kagome is my woman" Wolf Dude  
  
Rin: W.....w...wolf? Umm...do we...have to invite him?  
  
Rin: *sniff*...I don't like wolves.....*cries*  
  
Kagome: Ummm.....umm...  
  
Kagome: I was just kidding Rin...  
  
Kagome: Ummmm...he he he...  
  
Rin: *bawls*  
  
Jaken: *still being squeezed* Someone...get...her...OFF!!!  
  
Kagome: .....quit crying.....umm *looks around scared*  
  
Kagome: *nervous laughter*  
  
Rin: *buries head into Jaken, still crying*  
  
Kagome: ummmmmmmmmmmmmm *hopping around*  
  
Kagome: CANDY!!  
  
Kagome: HOW ABOUT CANDY?!?!?!  
  
Rin: *perks head up* SUGAR??!?!?!  
  
Kagome: Yeah...heh heh heh *give Rin candy*  
  
Rin: YAY!!!! *eats it*  
  
Rin: *bites down too hard and makes teeth hurt* .....*sniff*  
  
Kagome: *odd sound coming from wooded area.....Kagome eyes get big*  
  
Rin: *cries again* OWWWWW!!!  
  
Kagome: RIN DID YOU HEAR THAT?! *something pops out of the bushes*  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHH  
  
Rin: *still crying, can't hear*  
  
Something: *pops up behind Rin*  
  
Jaken: Let...go...stupid...human...*gets away from Rin*  
  
Kagome: UMMMM....UMMMMM....UMMMMM  
  
Jaken: *whacks thing with staff* HAHAHAHAHHA!!  
  
Kagome: ...................R...iii....nnn  
  
Kagome: I THINK THERE IS MORE!!  
  
Rin: *stops crying* ...uh...huh?  
  
Kagome: *starts running, forgets Rin*  
  
Rin: *looks behind her, sees a horse demon, and screams*  
  
Kagome: *runs back, grabs Rin who is squeezing Jaken*  
  
Rin: *screams in a loud, high pitched, girly scream*  
  
Jaken: Can't...breath...*breaks free and hits a tree* Ow...  
  
Kagome: *takes off*  
  
Rin: JAKEN-SAMAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Kagome: *Runs to get Jaken for Rin*  
  
Kagome: ummm  
  
Kagome: *takes off again*  
  
Horse Demons: *gaining on them*  
  
Jaken: *attempts to use his staff's fire but can't cause he'd burn Rin*  
  
Kagome: .......Rin..... do you know how to bowl?  
  
Rin: Bowl?  
  
Rin: What's bowl?  
  
Kagome: *hyperventilating*  
  
Kagome: We have to get outta this on our own.....  
  
Kagome: Here.....lemme show you *takes Jaken and throws him toward horse demons*  
  
Kagome: hit..... hit..... hit  
  
Rin: JAKEN-SAMA!!!  
  
Kagome: Come on...  
  
Kagome: *hits all horse demons and they fall over*  
  
Kagome: STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jaken: AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! pain.....  
  
Kagome: Now that was bowling...  
  
Rin: *grabs Jaken* cool!  
  
Kagome: Where is Inu Yasha when you need him?!?! *thinks: Probably won't be seeing him for awhile*  
  
Rin: ...*thinks about Sesshoumaru and cries*  
  
Kagome: Noooooooo!  
  
Kagome: ummm...FIREWORKS!!! FIRE!!!  
  
Rin: What are...fireworks? *sniff*  
  
Kagome: *takes out fireworks*  
  
Kagome: Light it, Rin.  
  
Rin: Um...how?  
  
Kagome: And throw it at the horse demons!  
  
Kagome: Umm, yeah *thinks: I forgot that there are no matches here..... grim look on face*  
  
Kagome: JAKEN!!!  
  
Jaken: Sure.....use and abuse the little imp...*lights firework with staff*  
  
Kagome: You are not important to the plot anyway  
  
Jaken: I hate you...  
  
Kagome: You can die and only Rin would miss you  
  
Rin: *not paying attention*  
  
Kagome: Plus... your extra weight on my back.  
  
Kagome: So shut up or you go overboard.  
  
Jaken: *mumbles*  
  
Rin: umm...that thing.....is...umm...lit.....  
  
Kagome: *getting tired.....* Stupid book bag... stupid imp  
  
Kagome: AHHHHH!!  
  
Kagome: THROW IT!  
  
Rin: And...it's...um...really close...to the...uh.....thing  
  
Kagome: NOOOOWWW!!!  
  
Kagome: EeEEEEEeeeEee!!!  
  
Kagome: IT'S GOING TO BLOW!!  
  
Kagome: *throws it toward horse demons*  
  
Horses: Crap.....  
  
Kagome: *hits Jaken*  
  
Rin: JAKEN-SAMA!!!  
  
Kagome: BAKA BAKA BAKA!!  
  
Jaken: I really, really...hate you  
  
Rin: YAY!!! HE'S STILL ALIVE!!! *hugs Jaken*  
  
Kagome: Let's go into the cave before those horses come after us again.  
  
Kagome: *is worn out*  
  
Rin: ok! *skips into the cave*  
  
Jaken: *is dragged by Rin*  
  
Kagome: *falls over in cave* Rin........... ke---eee---ppp watc----*sleeps* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Rin: Um...Jaken-sama can do that!  
  
Jaken: fine, fine...*stands at entrance*  
  
~GUESS WHAT! THIS STILL ISN'T THE END!~ 


	4. Enter the Twilight Zone and Teamwork

~In the depths of...the Twilight Zone....*eerie music*~  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the hell...?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sees a bunch of creepy people*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *kills them and leaves the Twilight Zone*  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...my hair.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's ruined.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: Wait...it already grew back...*pets hair* my preccccciiiooouuuuusssss...  
  
Sesshoumaru: I will kill that girl.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinks evil thoughts*  
  
Inu Yasha: *thinks: oh no... I smell Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *is in deep thought* hm.....  
  
Inu Yasha: *where is that stupid girl*  
  
Inu Yasha: *tries to sneak by..... Thinks: I don't have time for this*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *notices Inu Yasha's sent* ...You...  
  
Inu Yasha: .......  
  
Sesshoumaru: Your stupid wench dare to light my hair on fire!  
  
Inu Yasha: heh heh heh...  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh, hey, Sesshoumaru...  
  
Sesshoumaru: MY HAIR!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: What happened to your hair... it's kind of singed and uneven... and shorter  
  
Inu Yasha: *thinks: oh now I've done it*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I just told you, stupid hanyou.  
  
Inu Yasha: Nani?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Your wench lit my hair on fire.  
  
Inu Yasha: wen--- KAGOME!  
  
Inu Yasha: Where did she go?!?  
  
Inu Yasha: She had MY shards!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: How would I know? I don't even care.  
  
Inu Yasha: Where is your little girl, Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't know that either.....  
  
Inu Yasha: Awful bad daddy, aren't you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I haven't seen her in a...HEY!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls* She is not my daughter...  
  
Inu Yasha: DADDY! DADDY! HAHAHA!! *big stupid grin*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *flings a rock at Inu Yasha's head*  
  
Inu Yasha: OWWW! *falls over*  
  
Sesshoumaru: good.....  
  
Inu Yasha: Ohhh... stars...  
  
Inu Yasha: *jumps back up* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinks: must...resist...kill...*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Baka.  
  
Inu Yasha: Back at you bro-----WAIT!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome is gone...  
  
Inu Yasha: And your daughter is gone...  
  
Inu Yasha: Which could only mean that if they meet...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinking out loud, ignoring Inu Yasha* Maybe she doesn't like me anymore...  
  
Inu Yasha: OH NO!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What could I have done to make her leave? *deep thought*  
  
Inu Yasha: Sesshoumaru... I think we are sh*t...  
  
Inu Yasha: Sesshoumaru?  
  
Inu Yasha: SESSHOUMARU!!  
  
Inu Yasha: FLUFFY!  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, HANYOU?!?!!?!?  
  
Inu Yasha: heh heh heh  
  
Inu Yasha: Got your attention.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *flings another rock at his head*  
  
Inu Yasha: If your daughter and kagome meet...  
  
Inu Yasha: OWWW!  
  
Sesshoumaru: she.....is...not...my...daughter...baka  
  
Inu Yasha: There is no telling what trouble they will bring  
  
Sesshoumaru: Get it through your stupid head!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Wait.....did you say that your wench and Rin are in the same place?  
  
Sesshoumaru: that can't be good...  
  
Inu Yasha: *ignores Sesshoumaru and starts spouting off stuff about the end of the world*  
  
Inu Yasha: And of course ramen noodles are good!  
  
Inu Yasha: Which means that if they meet...  
  
Inu Yasha: .....We are all doomed.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Indeed...  
  
Sesshoumaru: We must do something  
  
Inu Yasha: Yeah, what you said.  
  
Sesshoumaru: But what?  
  
Inu Yasha: But what what?  
  
Sesshoumaru: What are we going to do?  
  
Sesshoumaru: What can we do.....  
  
Inu Yasha: Well...I think we need to find them.  
  
Sesshoumaru: hmm.....good idea.  
  
Inu Yasha: .....and I'm hungry *stomach rumbles*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Weakling.  
  
Inu Yasha: NEED R__A__M__E__N...  
  
Inu Yasha: NOODLES!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Eat rock foo' *flings rock*  
  
Inu Yasha: *falls over *  
  
Sesshoumaru: darn, I missed...  
  
Inu Yasha: Food--- ramen--- yum  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, if you want your precious ramen so bad...we have to find your wench  
  
Inu Yasha: Food... ram--- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Sesshoumaru: .....  
  
Sesshoumaru: *kicks Inu Yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha: AHHHH!! BUT MOMMY!!! I WANT THE RAMEN NOT THE STUPID COOKIES!  
  
Inu Yasha: Huh? Who? What? How? EH?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *smacks him repeatedly* WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: OWWW!!  
  
Inu Yasha: OK! OK ALREADY!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Good.  
  
Sesshoumaru: now lets go  
  
Inu Yasha: What were you saying?  
  
Inu Yasha: *gets up*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *blank stare*  
  
Sesshoumaru: we...need..to...find....your wench...and Rin...  
  
Sesshoumaru: got it?  
  
Inu Yasha: Fine, fine don't have to get so *goes into spasm * RAMEN!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: If you don't stop with the Ramen...I will go tell Kouga *thinks: that stupid b`st`rd* that you are going to let him have your wench!  
  
Inu Yasha: *thinks about this*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinks: Then I will slaughter his sorry wolf ass...mwuhahahahaa*  
  
---Inu Yasha's Daydream----  
  
Kouga: It's a lovely day for a picnic Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes, it is!  
  
Kagome: Let's eat some ramen...that baka hanyou Inu Yasha didn't know how to treat a woman.....but you do!  
  
Kagome: *hands Kouga ramen*  
  
Kouga: *eats* Let's go back to my place... I'm sure we can find ~something~ to do  
  
Kagome: okay!  
  
-----End Daydream------  
  
Inu Yasha: AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *is now sound asleep*  
  
Inu Yasha: MY WOMAN!!  
  
Inu Yasha: MY RAMEN!!  
  
Inu Yasha: HE SHALL PAY DEARLY!!  
  
~Somewhere Else~  
  
Kouga: *sneezes*  
  
~Back in Forest~  
  
Sesshoumaru: *dreaming of stealing Tetsusaiga* mine.....  
  
Inu Yasha: LET'S GO SESSHOUMARU!  
  
Inu Yasha: GET MY WOMAN AND YOUR DAUGHTER  
  
Sesshoumaru: *wakes up* TETSUSAIGA WILL BE MINE!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: MWUHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Inu Yasha: NO ITS MIIINNNEEE!  
  
Sesshoumaru: d*mn  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ok, let's go.  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru: *walk off into distance*  
  
~YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THIS IS THE END?!?!~ 


	5. Into the depths of, Kouga!

~Morning~  
  
Kagome: ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Ohhh, Inu Yasha.....You're so good at that.....hehehe ^_______^ Noo....Nooooooo.....GEOMETRY! AHHHHHHH!!! KILL IT INU YASHA! KILL IT! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Rin: Kagome is scary.....  
  
Kagome: ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Jaken: *comes running in* EVERYBODY!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN AWAY!!!!  
  
Kagome: Thank you Inu Yasha ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ Lemme give you a kiss he he he ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Rin: *ignoring Kagome*...um.....why?  
  
Jaken: BECAUSE WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY WOLVES!!!  
  
Rin: *eyes go wide and start to water*  
  
Kagome: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Inu Yasha Sweetie Pie!! I LOVE YOU!!!! ^_____^ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Jaken: WAKE UP THE BABBLING IDIOT!!!  
  
Jaken and Rin: *poke Kagome* WAKE UP!!!  
  
Kagome: ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz Ohhhhhhh! INU YASHA ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Kagome: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzhehehe------  
  
Kagome: What the hell?  
  
Rin: WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY.....BY.....*cries* WOLVES!  
  
Kagome: Yipes.....  
  
Kagome: By the way...Rin, did I talk in my sleep again?  
  
Rin: *too busy crying*  
  
Jaken: Yes, and it was disturbing.....NOW GET UP!!!  
  
Kagome: Uh oh.....whatever was said here.....NEVER LET IT GET OUT  
  
Jaken: *whistles innocently* ok  
  
Kagome: ANYWAY! We need a plan...  
  
Kagome: We are surrounded... if we try to leave we'll get taken captive  
  
Kagome: I don't wanna have to deal with Kouga again  
  
Rin: so....we're doomed?  
  
Kagome: Pretty much.  
  
Rin: *eyes all big and watery*  
  
Kagome: DON'T CRY!!! Umm...maybe...um...  
  
Rin: *sniff*  
  
Kagome: I can.....get.....us.....outta.....this.....  
  
Kagome: um yeah...but first...LET'S RUN!!  
  
Kagome: Jaken, is there a back way outta this cave?  
  
Jaken: uhh.....I don't know...  
  
Kagome: ........worthless imp.....  
  
Kagome: LET'S RUN.......--------NOW!  
  
Kagome: *grabs Rin and Jaken and stuff and runs out the front*  
  
Kagome: I'm--Running---To---The---Wooded----Area  
  
Kouga: THERE SHE IS! MY WOMAN--- MY PET! GET HER!!!!  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Rin: What if the wolves are.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!  
  
Kagome: *runs*  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Rin: *cries* I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!!!!! *bawls*  
  
Ginta: Is Inu Yasha is with them?  
  
Kouga: We won't have any problems with dogface.......  
  
Kouga: He isn't here--- NOW GET THEM!!!!  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku: YES!  
  
Kagome: THEY ARE COMING AFTER US!!!!  
  
Kagome: NOOOOO!!  
  
Kagome: THEY WON'T TAKE US ALIVE!! *runs*  
  
Rin: I wish Sesshoumaru-sama was here!! *cry*  
  
Ginta: *grabs Kagome*  
  
Kagome: AHHHH!! GET OFF OF ME!!!  
  
Kagome: RUN RIN!  
  
Jaken: *hits Ginta with staff*  
  
Rin: *runs without thinking*  
  
Hakkaku: *grabs Rin*  
  
Rin: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Kagome: *runs away*  
  
Rin: *squirms* LET ME GO!!!!  
  
Kouga: *out of no where.... grabs Kagome*  
  
Ginta: *grabs Jaken*  
  
Rin: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!!  
  
Rin: *cries rather loudly*  
  
Kouga: Let's get them back to the hide out! ---Before my eardrums are busted--- QUIET HUMAN!  
  
Rin: NO!!! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Kagome: YOU AREN'T GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS, KOUGA!!  
  
Kouga: Think not my pet----  
  
Rin: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!! NOW!!!!!  
  
Kagome: IM NOT YOUR FRIGGIN PET!  
  
Rin: *bites Hakkaku's arm*  
  
Hakkaku: Owwww!  
  
Rin: LET ME GO!  
  
Hakkaku: *ties up Rin*  
  
Rin: *squirming, trying to get out*  
  
Kouga: Dog boy isn't here.... IS HE? HAHAHA!!  
  
Kouga: You all won't be escaping for a LONG time.....I sent dogface and his smelly brother on a wild goose chase  
  
Kouga: They'll NEVER FIND YOU!  
  
Rin: *starts crying again*  
  
Kouga: YOU SHALL BE MINE KAGOME!  
  
Kouga: QUIET!  
  
Rin: NO!!! *cries even louder*  
  
Kouga: YES!  
  
Rin: NO!!! BECAUSE I HATE YOU!!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Kouga: WELL! I HATE YOU TOO SO *sticks out tongue at Rin*  
  
Kagome: Sooo.....immature...  
  
Kouga: What was that, WOMAN?  
  
Kagome: I'm not YOUR WOMAN  
  
Rin: *resumes loud crying*  
  
Kouga: Oh yes you are---- come on guys---- we are taking them to the secret hideout!  
  
Rin: I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: but first.... let's knock them out so we won't have any trouble from them.  
  
Kouga: WELL YOU ARE!!  
  
Kagome: NOOO!  
  
Rin: I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!  
  
Kouga: Whatever... *knocks out Kagome*  
  
Kagome: *knocked out*  
  
Hakkaku: *knocks out Rin*  
  
Rin: *knocked out*  
  
Ginta: *knocks out Jaken*  
  
Jaken: *knocked out*  
  
Kouga: FINALLY.....we can relax! When we get there take the imp and the girl to the dungeons---- Kagome goes to my quarters... MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T GET AWAY!!  
  
Kouga: She WILL become my WIFE!  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku: Yes, Sir!  
  
~AH...Trouble's brewing...And, we'll love you if you review ^^ ~ 


	6. The Abyss of DOOM!

Sesshoumaru: Mwuhahaha!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinks about stealing Tetsusaiga*  
  
Inu Yasha: *dreams of riding on Kagome's bike.....with ramen of course.....and the wind in his hair.....panting like a doggy with his head out of a car window*  
  
Inu Yasha: *sniff, sniff*  
  
Inu Yasha: *runs to a tree*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Idiot....what are you doing?  
  
Inu Yasha: LOOK SESSHOUMARU!! IT'S BACON!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: YOU IDIOT!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: IT'S NOT BACON!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: IT'S BEGGIN' STRIPS!!  
  
Inu Yasha: IT'S BACON!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *goes over to tree and sniffs it*  
  
Sesshoumaru: mmmm...  
  
Sesshoumaru: BEGGIN STRIPS!  
  
Jakotsu: *in girly voice* Dogs don't know it's not bacon! *girly laugh* Oh Inu Yasha snoochums!! Come hither...  
  
Inu Yasha: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: IT'S THE GAY GUY  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the hell....?!  
  
Inu Yasha: RUUUUNNN!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *sniff, sniff*  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!  
  
Inu Yasha: *whispers to Sesshoumaru* IT WANTS US!!! RUN!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: holy f'ck.....*runs*  
  
Inu Yasha: *runs and loses sight of Jakotsu, smells something*  
  
Inu Yasha: *sniff, sniff*  
  
Inu Yasha: I SMELL KAGOME!  
  
Inu Yasha: AND YOUR DAUGHTER  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sniff* Yeah, me too!  
  
Inu Yasha: *sniff, Sniff*  
  
Sesshoumaru: AND SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!! *throws rock at Inu Yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha: And.....an imp *puzzled look on face*  
  
Inu Yasha: OWWWW!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Must be Jaken  
  
Sesshoumaru: *follows the scent*  
  
Inu Yasha: *down on the ground, sniff, sniff*  
  
Sesshoumaru: So disgraceful...  
  
Inu Yasha: *sniff, sniff*  
  
Inu Yasha: arf, arf!  
  
Inu Yasha: *hyperish*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stop acting like a mutt!  
  
Inu Yasha: It's in that cave Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inu Yasha: Yes, yes, yes!! In there!! *pants like a dog*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes I know.....*inspects cave*  
  
Inu Yasha: *runs in cave*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Idiot.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *hears something falling*  
  
Inu Yasha: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo *getting farther away* oooooo!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *follows Inu Yasha* Their scent is weak here.....  
  
???: *pulls Sesshoumaru in the hole in the ground*  
  
???: heh heh heh  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *falls*  
  
*twilight zone music plays*  
  
Sesshoumaru: .....  
  
Inu Yasha: Hey Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inu Yasha: IT'S ME!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...................  
  
Inu Yasha: YOUR LITTLE BROTHER THAT YOU LOVE OH SO MUCH!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I...am...going....to.....KILL......YOU!  
  
Inu Yasha: AHHH!! NOOOO!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *strangles Inu Yasha*  
  
Sesshoumaru: YOU STUPID HANYOU!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *is choking*  
  
Inu Yasha: we still have to save Kagome.....I'm hungry.....and ---your daughter  
  
Inu Yasha: c'mon!  
  
Sesshoumaru: SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Let's get...outta here!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *smells bacon again and stops killing Inu Yasha*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *looks up and sees Jakotsu holding some bacon*  
  
Inu Yasha: AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Jakotsu: OOoooOooo!!! Having a party?! Can I join in!?!  
  
Inu Yasha: IT'S IT!  
  
Inu Yasha: NOOOOOO!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh hell...  
  
Inu Yasha: *cowers behind Sesshoumaru* I dun wanna die...  
  
Jakotsu: *jumps into the hole* rrrrrr.....  
  
Inu Yasha: AHHHHHH!! *runs*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *jumps out of the hole and runs far away*  
  
Inu Yasha: *jumps out of the hole and right over a cliff*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sighs and goes to see if Inu Yasha is dead*  
  
Inu Yasha: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinking: Idiot*  
  
Inu Yasha: But......I only wanted some Ramen *puzzled look* but mommy.....I dun want to go to school today.....I wanna stay home and eat ramen with you!  
  
Inu Yasha: Ohhhh.....the colors and the pretty birdies  
  
Sesshoumaru: *throws a rock at Inu Yasha's head* Snap out of it!  
  
Inu Yasha: Come here little birdies...  
  
Inu Yasha: WAHHH!!  
  
Inu Yasha: what... who-what-when-where-why-how?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
  
Inu Yasha: oh... hey Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...........  
  
???: *throws rocks at Sesshoumaru's head*  
  
???: He he hehe hehehhehehe  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT THE F'CK?!?!!? *turns around to see who threw the rock*  
  
???: *jumps behind bushes*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *looks behind the bushes, growling*  
  
Zombies: *jump out of the bushes and attack Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha: WAHHH!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *takes out Tetsusaiga*  
  
Inu Yasha: *attacks zombies*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Lovely.....*attacks zombies with claws*  
  
Lead Zombie: Mwu ha ha ha ha.....Welcome.....Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru! You have found the trap set for you! Now.....Join us in the abyss!! *zombies attack*  
  
Sesshoumaru: HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR NAMES?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *slashes a zombie in half*  
  
Inu Yasha: Abyss? Is that like a hole or something? *thinks*  
  
Sesshoumaru: AND WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?!?!  
  
Inu Yasha: HEY WAIT! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I just asked that...baka.  
  
Inu Yasha: I'm soo hungry  
  
Lead Zombie: Mwuhahahahaha...I will never tell the likes of YOU!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls*  
  
Inu Yasha: *slashes 100 zombies with Tetsusaiga*  
  
Inu Yasha: THERE ARE STILL MORE COMING!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *fights with the lead zombie*  
  
Sesshoumaru: You take care of them. I will get information out of this one.....  
  
Inu Yasha: okay!  
  
Inu Yasha: *kills more zombies*  
  
Lead Zombie: Yeah...as if...*gets pinned to tree with Sesshoumaru's claws* Urk...gu...*gurgle*  
  
Inu Yasha: hey Sesshoumaru *still fighting* do you work for the CIA?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Now...tell me! Who sent you?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *to Inu Yasha* What's a CIA?  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome told me about it...she says its top secret and they get information outta people by torturing them.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ah...never heard of it.  
  
Inu Yasha: I said it sounds cool.....but she called me a baka.  
  
Inu Yasha: *fights more*  
  
Lead Zombie: Hah...ha...I'll...never....tell...  
  
Inu Yasha: *kills more zombies*  
  
Sesshoumaru: TELL ME NOW! *uses poison claws*  
  
Lead Zombie: OK!!!.....it's was...was.....  
  
Inu Yasha: *kills yet more zombies*  
  
Sesshoumaru: .....  
  
Inu Yasha: GET HIM TO TALK SESSHOUMARU!  
  
Inu Yasha: WAHHH!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *kills more zombies*  
  
Lead Zombie: K...K...someone....named....K...Kou......Kouga!  
  
Inu Yasha: AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: KOUGA!!  
  
Inu Yasha: EVIL!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...That d'mn wolf...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *kills lead zombie*  
  
Inu Yasha: KAGOME IS MIIINNNE!!  
  
Inu Yasha: THE RAMEN IS MIINEE!!  
  
Zombies: *disappear*  
  
Inu Yasha: Sesshoumaru......you should have gotten a location outta him first.....and a motif.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Feh.....I know where that idiot resides.  
  
Inu Yasha: we need a plan Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru: Indeed.  
  
~Umm.Yeah.STAY TUNED!!~ 


	7. The foolproof plan

Inu Yasha: So, Sesshoumaru.....what are we gonna do?  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome is MINE and the ramen is MIIINE!  
  
Sesshoumaru: This plan must be foolproof.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Which, won't happen because I'm working with a fool.  
  
Inu Yasha: And we need to rescue your daughter and your imp.  
  
Inu Yasha: HEY!  
  
Sesshoumaru: So...SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!!! And...we're doomed  
  
Inu Yasha: yeah  
  
Inu Yasha: HEY!  
  
Inu Yasha: Maybe...we can disguise ourselves!  
  
Sesshoumaru: We need something STUPID enough...yeah...that'll work.  
  
Inu Yasha: So what do you want to dress up as?  
  
Inu Yasha: I think we can get a pretty princess costume from Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's not "dress up" you fool! Its disguise!  
  
Inu Yasha: ohh.....  
  
Inu Yasha: okay!  
  
Sesshoumaru: .....  
  
Sesshoumaru: We need to blend in enough to not get noticed by the wolves.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: The smartest thing to do would be to disguise ourselves as wolves.....  
  
Inu Yasha: yeah.....I want to be something and EVIL and COOL!  
  
Inu Yasha: hmmmm.....  
  
Inu Yasha: ohhhhh! ohhhh!  
  
Sesshoumaru: .....  
  
Inu Yasha: I know.....I know!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What?  
  
Inu Yasha: That THING! FROM HARRY POTTER! It's a book from Kagome's time!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What about it?  
  
Inu Yasha: EVIL! CAPE!  
  
Sesshoumaru: IDIOT!!! We need to BLEND!  
  
Inu Yasha: awwww.....fine.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Wolves don't wear capes.  
  
Sesshoumaru: They wear...indecently short fur...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ok, new plan. Capes.  
  
Inu Yasha: YES!  
  
Inu Yasha: SMACK DOWN! OHH YEAH!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *transforms The Fluff into a cape and glares at Inu Yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha: *dances a bit.....sees Sesshoumaru's angered face...stops*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Inu Yasha: ummm.....  
  
Inu Yasha: Now what do I do.....I don't have any fluff.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hmm...  
  
Inu Yasha: I have ears!  
  
Sesshoumaru: So useful.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: *grabs random passerby and steals his cape*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Here.  
  
Inu Yasha: *puts it on*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinks: This is stupid.*  
  
Inu Yasha: Down to business... I'm hungry and Kouga better not be messing with my Kagome.... LET'S GO SAVE YOUR IMP AND YOUR DAUGHTER!  
  
Inu Yasha: AND MY WOMAN AND FOOD!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *throws rock* SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: OWWW!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Geez Sesshoumaru.....all you had to do was say so.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I tried...it didn't work.  
  
Inu Yasha: By the way.....what do you call your daughter?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Her name is RIN.  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's spelled R-I-N.  
  
Sesshoumaru: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN  
  
Inu Yasha: R-E-N?  
  
Sesshoumaru: RIN!  
  
Inu Yasha: R-A-N?  
  
Sesshoumaru: NOOOO!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: BAKA!  
  
Sesshoumaru: R-I-N!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: R-I-I-n?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Close enough.  
  
Inu Yasha: WAIT!  
  
Inu Yasha: R-I-N!  
  
Sesshoumaru: YES!  
  
Inu Yasha: YAY! I did something right for once...  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's a miracle.  
  
Inu Yasha: Let's go!  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru: *go off with their capes draped over them so they look like those stupid kids that attempt to look like ghosts on Halloween*  
  
Inu Yasha: .....where is Kouga's lair, Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru: In the mountains.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You went there once to save your wench Kagome once  
  
Sesshoumaru: and killed some birds  
  
Sesshoumaru: and got a shard of the Shikon no Tama  
  
Inu Yasha: OHHHH! Yeah...okay.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha: *march off into the mountains*  
  
Inu Yasha: *at the lair, finds note*  
  
Inu Yasha: hmmm...  
  
Inu Yasha: "New Lair... Inu Baka! Go into the Northwestern Mountains!  
  
Inu Yasha: --- Kouga"  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stupid wolf.  
  
Inu Yasha: STUPID!  
  
Inu Yasha: THEY HAVE A NEW LAIR!  
  
Sesshoumaru: They have made us waste time.....they will pay.  
  
Inu Yasha: *turns it over*  
  
Inu Yasha: HEY LOOK, Sesshoumaru! Directions! Those morons.  
  
Sesshoumaru: They're probably wrong, idiot.  
  
Inu Yasha: Lucky for us...oh...or MAYBE...  
  
Sesshoumaru: See? It says to go north EAST.  
  
Inu Yasha: THEY WANT US TO THINK THAT THEY ARE WRONG!  
  
Sesshoumaru: We need to go North WEST.  
  
Inu Yasha: ohhhhhh  
  
Inu Yasha: okay!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hence the Northwestern mountains.....  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru: *head off to the Northwestern mountains*  
  
~At the New Lair~  
  
Inu Yasha: IT'S THE LAIR!!  
  
Inu Yasha: You were actually right Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Of course I was.  
  
Inu Yasha: Wait....  
  
Sesshoumaru: *smells the air* Kagome is...*points to a field* over there.  
  
~In the Field~  
  
Kouga: It's a lovely day for a picnic Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes, it is!  
  
Kagome: Let's eat some ramen...that baka hanyou Inu Yasha didn't know how to treat a woman.....but you do!  
  
Kagome: *hands Kouga ramen*  
  
Kouga: *eats* Let's go back to my place... I'm sure we can find ~something~ to do  
  
Kagome: okay!  
  
~Back to Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru~  
  
Inu Yasha: MY KAGOME!  
  
Inu Yasha: MY RAMEN!  
  
Inu Yasha: I'M GONNA KILL KOUGA.....THIS IS JUST LIKE MY DREAM!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: IT'S DEGAVU!  
  
Sesshoumaru: That's.....Deja vue.  
  
Inu Yasha: What you said...  
  
Inu Yasha: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *runs toward Kouga and Kagome*  
  
Sesshoumaru: WAIT! *pulls him back*  
  
Inu Yasha: AHHH!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: We need a plan first.  
  
Inu Yasha: Get off!  
  
Inu Yasha: Feh! I don't need a stupid plan!  
  
Sesshoumaru: YES you do because otherwise we may put Kagome in danger! And Rin and Jaken!  
  
Inu Yasha: Fine.....  
  
Inu Yasha: Let's come up with a plan.  
  
Sesshoumaru: We need to get inside the lair.....without getting noticed.  
  
Inu Yasha: ........  
  
Inu Yasha: food.....Kagome.....mine.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Our...capes...will hopefully prevent anyone recognizing us.  
  
Inu Yasha: Yeah  
  
Sesshoumaru: And...they're going inside now...*points to Kagome, arm in arm, with Kouga*  
  
Inu Yasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Inu Yasha: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: RAMEN!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Now. Let's go sneak inside.  
  
Inu Yasha: OKAY!  
  
~weiver~ ~weiver~ ~weiver~ ~weiver~ ~weiver~ ~weiver~ ~weiver~ ~weiver~ 


	8. Kouga's Lair

Note: In this chapter, some may be confused by the *to audience* and the change in time for each Point of view change. This note was written by Kagome in attempt to clear up this misunderstanding.  
  
First of all, I would like to state that this was my idea to use the characters to narrate to the audience and to go back in time each time the point of view is changed. So, if you have any questions after reading this about this chapter, please feel free to email me at xXKagomeHigurashiXx@hotmail.com. Thank You!  
  
*To Audience*: The *to audience* has nothing really to do with the story. It is used to convey what the character thinks about a person or situation. For example, when at the beginning, Kagome shows how she feels about Kouga and how she hopes for Inu Yasha to come rescue her. She isn't really saying this. This is how she feels. Again, I must state that this does not have anything to with what is going on in the chapter. It is just telling the reader how the character feels. (There are only two times when this is used in this chapter)  
  
Time Change After POV change: This was the only way that I could think of to resolve the issue of how to show what was happening in three different places at one given time (The beginning of one day). In order to understand what is going on, you must read previous chapters! In the previous chapter, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru spent the day trying to find Kagome and Rin. In this chapter, it is supposed to be the same day, but different Points of view. In this chapter, we have to go back in time to the beginning of the day twice. The first time, we went back in time from Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's POV (Point of view) to the beginning of the day to see Rin and Jaken's POV. The second time, we went back in time from Rin and Jaken's POV to the beginning of the day to see Kagome's POV. If you read closely, you'll notice that all off the POVs fit together. Everything that happens in one POV will fit into the other POV.  
  
I Hope that this has helped solve some of your questions, however, if you still don't understand, please email me at the email address listed above and I'll try to answer any questions that you have. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to leave feedback! ~END NOTE~  
  
-------Kagome-------  
  
Kagome: *to audience* I never truly liked Kouga in that way...though he thought I did. Instead, I tend to think of him as Geometry, an evil that must be overcome and destroyed. Well, maybe not that bad---or maybe so. Never mind that. I just hope my honey Inu Yasha comes to rescue us....after all..I have Ramen!  
  
-------Rin------  
  
Rin: *to audience* I hate wolves. They're so mean. They attacked my village and killed everyone there, including me. That's when Sesshoumaru-sama saved me. And yesterday....I was captured by the same wolf tribe that attacked my village. Now, I'm in what seems to be a dungeon...and Jaken-sama is here too. Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama will come and rescue us....  
  
~In Dungeon (Beginning of day)~  
  
Rin: *sees Jaken lying on the floor* Jaken-sama! *pokes him* Wake up!  
  
Jaken: Uhh...wee...world...spinning.....  
  
Rin: Jaken-sama, where's Kagome? Where are we? What's going on? *eyes get all watery*  
  
Jaken: *looks around* I don't know. I think...we're in a dungeon.....  
  
Rin: What's a dungeon? Why are we here? How do we get out? I want to get out!  
  
Jaken: WILL YOU SHUT UP?!  
  
Rin: *cries*  
  
Jaken: DON'T DO THAT!!! They might hear us.....  
  
Rin: *sniff* But...but...WE'RE TRAPPED!!!  
  
Jaken: Well...we just have to escape!  
  
Rin: how?  
  
Jaken: We have to break the wall somehow.....  
  
Rin: how?  
  
Jaken: *slightly agitated* Throw things at it!  
  
Rin: Ok. *Throws Jaken at the wall*  
  
Jaken: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! NOT ME!!!!! *hits wall with a splat*  
  
Rin: *goes over to Jaken* Jaken-sama...it didn't work.....  
  
Jaken: *swirly eyes*  
  
Rin: *hears someone talking*  
  
Kouga: *off in the distance* Now, you all stay here and guard the lair. I'm taking MY woman on a picnic!  
  
~End Rin POV~  
  
~Kagome in Kouga's Quarters (To the beginning of the day again)~  
  
Kagome: *wakes up*  
  
Kagome: *sleepy* YAWN.... Where am... I?  
  
Kagome: *looks around*  
  
Kagome: Oh MY GOSH!  
  
Kagome: I'm in Kouga's lair!!  
  
Kagome: RIN!  
  
Kagome: IMP--- I mean Jaken!  
  
Kagome: Where are you all!?  
  
Kagome: *tries to move, but has been tied down*  
  
Kagome: What the hell?  
  
Kagome: *tries to free self*  
  
Kouga: *comes in*  
  
Kouga: Think you can escape... don't you?  
  
Kagome: WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
Kouga: What do you think?  
  
Kagome: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RIN AND JAKEN?  
  
Kouga: Oh nothing.....they are just in the dungeon.....  
  
Kagome: You b'st'rd!  
  
Kouga: *laughs* There is nothing you can do about it.....  
  
Kagome: Where am I.....AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?  
  
Kagome: *thinks: What does he really want*  
  
Kouga: You should know already but I love a woman who plays dumb.  
  
Kouga: You are in my lair.....in case you have forgotten  
  
Kouga: .....What I really want is.....your hand in marriage  
  
Kagome: NEVER!  
  
Kouga: Think not?.....Well your little dog-faced buddy ain't here to rescue you this time!  
  
Kagome: HIS NAME IS INU YASHA!!  
  
Kagome: AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!  
  
Kagome: You weren't like this before...  
  
Kouga: Well......after all of those fights with Inu Baka.....I finally realized that I couldn't get you that way......so I have to take you by force.  
  
Kouga: Your little hanyou should be dead right about now.....those zombies should have dealt with them.  
  
Kagome: NOO!!  
  
Kagome: What's happened to you Kouga?! It's like you have been possessed by Naraku...  
  
Kouga: May be so......but the only way to fix it is for you to become my wife. *unties Kagome*  
  
Kagome: *runs* *thinks: Kouga has been possessed by Naraku.....I HAVE TO GET INUYASHA......WE MUST HELP HIM!!*  
  
Kouga: GET HER!  
  
Ginta: *grabs Kagome*  
  
Kagome: *thinks: They have all gone mad.....Naraku must be behind this*  
  
Kouga: We are going on a little picnic, Kagome.....  
  
Kagome: NEVER! KOUGA, I CAN HELP YOU! DON'T LET NARAKU USE YOU! HE IS USING YOU TO GET INUYASHA----  
  
Kouga: Silence! If you won't go on your own free will.....then you leave me no choice.....Ginta.....DRUG HER!!  
  
Kagome: NOOO!!  
  
Ginta: Yes, sir! *drugs Kagome*  
  
Kouga: Now, Kagome.....will you go with me?  
  
Kagome: Anything you say Kouga, sweetie. *winks*  
  
Kouga: AHA! IT WORKS!  
  
Kouga: *smirks*  
  
Kouga: Now, you all stay here and guard the lair. I'm taking MY woman on a picnic!  
  
~In a Field~  
  
Kouga: It's a lovely day for a picnic Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes, it is!  
  
Kagome: Let's eat some ramen...that baka hanyou Inu Yasha didn't know how to treat a woman.....but you do!  
  
Kagome: *hands Kouga ramen*  
  
Kouga: *eats* Let's go back to my place... I'm sure we can find ~something~ to do  
  
Kagome: okay!  
  
Kouga: *thinks: SUCCESS! Soon I'll have Kagome as my bride!*  
  
Kouga: *thinks: heh heh.....That's something, getting married.....in this state Kagome will say yes to anything! When dogface gets here we will be so ANGRY and there will be nothing he can do about it. After all, Kagome DID agree to it--- PERFECT, smirks*  
  
Kouga and the Drugged Kagome: *go back inside, arm in arm, to plan for the wedding*  
  
~End Kagome POV~  
  
~reviewweiverreviewweiverreviewweiverreviewweiverreviewweiver~ 


	9. The wedding

Note- Hi! This is Rin! I'm just here to inform you that this will be the last update until...um...*looks at calendar* ...either July 19 or 20. It all depends on how I feel when I get home from vacation ^^ Also, I think this is a good place to leave you. I consider this chapter the best one so far. I'm sure you'll all love it so PLEASE review ^^ PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEE!!! One more thing: I thank the person who was nice enough to review twice ^^ It makes me happy to know that someone is actually paying attention to our story and likes it ^^ Oh yeah, and Kagome's happy too. XD REVIEW!!! ~END NOTE~  
  
~BEGIN STORY~  
  
Kouga: Bring up the prisoners... they'll want to see their friend on her happy day! *laughs*  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku: Yes, Kouga! *goes and brings up a tied up Jaken and Rin*  
  
Rin: *trying to bite Hakkaku's arm again*  
  
Kouga: Excellent!  
  
Kouga: tsk, tsk, tsk  
  
Kouga: You know little girl.....I can end your life at any time.  
  
Rin: I know that. And your stupid wolves did once!  
  
Kouga: *laughs*  
  
Rin: *glares*  
  
Kouga: Come here Kagome, my sweet, my woman.  
  
Kouga: are you ready for your special day!  
  
Kagome: YES! KOUGA! I am so excited!  
  
Kouga: We shall begin soon.  
  
Rin: *to Jaken* Ne, Jaken-sama...I thought Kagome didn't like him...?  
  
Jaken: I...have no idea....what's going on.  
  
Kouga: well, little girl... she had a change of heart when I gave her this *holds up a vial*  
  
Rin: *blinks* Um...what's that?  
  
Kouga: You didn't actually think she would marry me on her own free will, did you?  
  
Kouga: Go ahead... Jaken... you should know.  
  
Rin: Eh?! *eyes get all watery* WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?!?!  
  
Jaken: Its...a drug!  
  
Kouga: *laughs* Indeed... she will marry me and won't be able to do anything about it!  
  
Rin: *trying desperately not to cry*  
  
Kouga: When she comes to her senses she will already be my wife and neither her nor dogface can get out of this one!!  
  
Kouga: After all.....she did make the decision herself.....she just had a little push in the right direction.  
  
Rin: *very close to crying*  
  
Ginta: Kouga, we should start the wedding soon. *whispers to Kouga* it may wear off soon and if we give her another dose too soon, it could kill her!  
  
Kouga: Alright.....the wedding begins now!  
  
Kouga: Tell the women to get ready *goes off to get ready himself and to send others to get everyone assembled*  
  
Kouga: Put the prisoners in the front row.....we want them to have a close up view of their friend's big day *laughs* HOP TO IT!  
  
~short time later--- the wedding begins-----  
  
Rin: *is so very close to crying that its not funny*  
  
Kouga: *stands at the front in the wolf tribe's traditional groom's wedding attire (a fur.thong), next to him stands the priest*  
  
*the music begins and everyone stands.....the very drugged Kagome begins her.....prance down the aisle*  
  
*everyone turns to see the beautiful bride in the fur lingerie (Kouga's doing)*  
  
Kagome: *slowly she makes her way down the aisle to Kouga.....the youkai she is supposed to marry*  
  
Rin: *covers eyes while STILL trying not to cry*  
  
~at the front~  
  
Priest: We are gathered here today to honor the union of this wolf and his woman.  
  
Hakkaku: *whispers to Kouga* better hurry up.....you only have 7 minutes left!  
  
Priest: Before we begin the ceremony, we will recite the traditional prayer of union..... Kouga: okay, okay  
  
Priest: Okay what? We have to howl!  
  
Kouga: *howls* happy?  
  
Kouga: Cut to the chase!  
  
Priest: Fine then.  
  
Priest: Do you, Kouga, take this human woman to be yours forever?  
  
Kouga: I doooooooooo!!  
  
Hakkaku: 6 minutes  
  
Kouga: Come on...  
  
Priest: And do you, Kagome, take this wolf youk.....*is cut off by the sound of crying*  
  
Rin: DON'T DO IT KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries loudly*  
  
Kouga: ARRRRRRG!!  
  
Hakkaku: 5 minutes  
  
Rin: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: Back to it.  
  
Hakkaku: 4 and a half minutes  
  
Kouga: Come on!  
  
Priest: *greatly distracted by Rin's crying* um.....Do you, Kagome take this wolf youkai to be yours forever?  
  
Rin: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! !!  
  
Kouga: BE QUIET CHILD!!  
  
Rin: NO!!!!  
  
Rin: KAGOME!!!! KAGOME!!! KAGOME!!!  
  
Kouga: RESTRAIN HER!!  
  
Rin: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rin: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOME!!!!!  
  
Hakkaku: 3 minutes and thirty seconds  
  
Rin: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Rin: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rin: KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME!!!!!!  
  
Hakkaku: 3 minutes  
  
Kouga: GET HER NOW!!  
  
Rin: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: Continue priest.  
  
Priest: ...I did.  
  
Rin: KAAAAGOME!!!  
  
Hakkaku: 2 minutes and thirty seconds  
  
Rin: KAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!!  
  
Rin: KAGOME!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!  
  
Ginta: *restrains Rin*  
  
Rin: *bites him*  
  
Rin: KAGOME!!!!!!  
  
Ginta: Oww!!  
  
Kouga: NOW!  
  
Rin: *bites him repeatedly*  
  
Hakkaku: 2 minutes  
  
???: NOOO! DON'T DO IT!  
  
~???2: LET THEM GO!  
  
???: KAGOME!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: Who are they?  
  
Kouga: CONTINUE!  
  
~???2: You're worst nightmare.....  
  
Hakkaku: 1 minute and thirty seconds  
  
~???2: *tackles Ginta and Hakkaku*  
  
???: What are you wearing Kagome?!?!?!  
  
Hakkaku: 1 minute  
  
~???2: *knocks them out*  
  
???: Kouga...YOU WILL DIE!  
  
~???2: AND SO WILL EVERYONE ELSE HERE!  
  
Kouga: *grabs watch* 30 SECONDS  
  
~???2: Except for...Rin, Jaken, and Kagome of course.....  
  
Rin: *stops crying* um.....  
  
Kagome: I love Kouga!  
  
Kouga: HAHAHA!!  
  
Kouga: NOW!!!!  
  
???: KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING  
  
~???2: SHE'S DRUGGED YOU IDIOT!  
  
???: *attacks Kouga*  
  
Kouga: sh*t... NO MORE TIME!!  
  
Kagome: *snaps out of it*  
  
Kagome: What the hell...  
  
Kagome: AHHHHH!!  
  
~???2: *unties Jaken and Rin*  
  
Jaken and Rin: * blink*  
  
Kagome: *darts out the door*  
  
Kagome: *grabs clothes*  
  
Jaken and Rin: *run out as well*  
  
Kagome: Come on RIN, JAKEN!!  
  
Rin: WE'RE COMING!  
  
Kagome: You all have to explain to me exactly what happened...  
  
Rin: Um.....ok  
  
???: WAIT! WAIT!  
  
???: COME BACK!  
  
~???2: It's too late.....they're gone.  
  
???: d*mn  
  
~???2: At least they're away from Kouga and company.  
  
???: at least  
  
???: *takes off hood*  
  
~???2: *throws cape off*  
  
???: *reveals he is a very depressed Inu Yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha: sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t  
  
~???2: *reveals Sesshoumaru* You should be happy. At least she didn't marry Kouga.  
  
Inu Yasha: At least.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: And Rin and Jaken got away safely.....  
  
Inu Yasha: now.....let's go get some information out of Kouga......he will pay!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Indeed.  
  
~Hmm Hmm...Hmmm...*twitch* REVIEW!!~ 


	10. Reflection after the horrendous ordeal

Note: HI! It's me, Rin! I know, I know. I didn't update. Shoot me. I was really tired when I got home from vacation and I really was going to update Sunday, but my computer started acting up. I JUST got it back from the shop TODAY. I swear. I'm really sorry for the delay but, here's chapter 10!! ~END NOTE~  
  
~BEGIN STORY~  
  
Rin: *yawns* I'm tired.....  
  
Kagome: *yawn* This was indeed a VERY Long day.  
  
Kagome: So what exactly happened  
  
Rin: long.....tired...sleep...  
  
Rin: Oh!  
  
Rin: Well.....  
  
Kagome: All I can remember was when I woke up in Kouga's room and they did something to me.  
  
Kagome: Then it all went blank until we escaped.  
  
Rin: *takes a huge breath* You were captured by Kouga and those stupid wolves drugged you and you went on a picnic and agreed to marry Kouga and so you were about to until those weird people came and saved us!  
  
Rin: *exhales*  
  
Kagome: OH MY GOSH!  
  
Kagome: MARRY HIM?!  
  
Rin: uh huh  
  
Kagome: MARRY HIM!?!  
  
Kagome: MARRY HIM?!?!  
  
Rin: yup  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kagome: I knew it!  
  
Rin: You were drugged though. You can't blame yourself.  
  
Kagome: That's why it all went blank.  
  
Jaken: VERY GOOD!!! You got it in one.....  
  
Kagome: What were those HORRIBLE clothes?  
  
Rin: Umm.....  
  
Kagome: Fur! *shudders* and Kouga in a thong.  
  
Rin: I was covering my eyes.....  
  
Kagome: *shudders again* and..... me!  
  
Kagome: I thought I was going to die right there.  
  
Rin: And when the person standing at the front asked you if you wanted to be with Kouga forever I started screaming.....  
  
Rin: I think they wanted to kill me.....  
  
Kagome: I THANK YOU for saving me!  
  
Kagome: I am eternally grateful.  
  
Kagome: Want some more popcorn?  
  
Rin: All I did was stall time. The weird people saved us really....  
  
Jaken: And the fact that the drug was wearing off.  
  
Rin: POPCORN!!!!  
  
Kagome: *hands Rin popcorn*  
  
Rin: YAY!!!  
  
Rin: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Rin: *devours popcorn*  
  
Kagome: Well... that little bit of stalled time prevented me from getting hitched it him!  
  
Rin: *is now extremely happy*  
  
Kagome: anyway.....did you all notice how odd Kouga was acting.....that isn't like him at all?  
  
Rin: I don't know...I never met him until yesterday.  
  
Rin: And I don't like him at all!  
  
Kagome: Did he threaten you, Rin?  
  
Rin: Uh huh...a lot  
  
Kagome: Then my suspicions are most likely correct.  
  
Rin: *blinks*  
  
Kagome: I think Kouga was possessed by Naraku.  
  
Kagome: the *real* Kouga swore off killing humans  
  
Rin: Naraku.....who's...AH!!! *eyes get all watery* He tried to kill me once.....  
  
Kagome: He's the one.....that brainwashed Kohaku.  
  
Kagome: Sango's little brother  
  
Rin: Um...I don't know these people......  
  
Kagome: Well.....its ok.....the only thing you have to know is that Naraku is evil and is bad news  
  
Rin: I knew that already.....  
  
Kagome: And what of those two strangers?  
  
Rin: I dunno.....  
  
Kagome: Who were they.....and why did they save us?  
  
Rin: I dunno that either.....  
  
Kagome: I recognized the voice of them.....but...I-I jus can't place it.  
  
Rin: They looked funny though!  
  
Kagome: Indeed.  
  
Kagome: But then again.....did you see what I was wearing *laughs*  
  
Jaken: That was amusing  
  
Rin: No it wasn't! It was scary!  
  
Kagome: I NEVER want that to happen again.....  
  
Kagome: Hey!  
  
Kagome: Weren't we planning a party before Kouga kidnapped us?  
  
Rin: *thinks* Umm.....Yeah!  
  
Rin: *yawns*  
  
Rin: I'm sleepy.....  
  
Kagome: It's ok.....we'll plan the party in the morning.  
  
Kagome: I'm and sleepy, too...  
  
Rin: Okay...*drifts off to sleep at the base of a tree*  
  
Kagome: *falls asleep next to the fire*  
  
Jaken: *leans against a tree and sleeps as well*  
  
~Mmmm...Sleep...ZzZzZzZzZzZzzzz..~ 


	11. Squeezing information out of Kouga

Sesshoumaru: Inu Yasha, I will let you have the honor of torturing Kouga  
  
Kouga: *is strapped to a chair*  
  
Inu Yasha: Why thank you Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mwuhahahahahaha  
  
Inu Yasha: *slaps Kouga a few times with a hard object*  
  
Inu Yasha: WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH KAGOME!?  
  
Kouga: ummm.....marrying her  
  
Inu Yasha: WHY?  
  
Kouga: Because.....I wanted to.....  
  
Inu Yasha: feh!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *is beating up on Ginta and Hakkaku* You mother f'ck'ng b'st'rds!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *cuts him up a bit with Tetsusaiga*  
  
Kouga: Oww!  
  
Inu Yasha: you seem different.....WHY?  
  
Kouga: ummm..ummm.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: *clawing Kouga's minions*  
  
Inu Yasha: Won't talk, eh?  
  
Inu Yasha: Well.....we have our ways of making you talk.  
  
Inu Yasha: Sesshoumaru! Any suggestions?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Poison Claws! But you don't have those.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: WATER TORTURE!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: AHA!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Try that!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Now there is an idea!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *sets it up so Kouga has a constant drip of water on his skull*  
  
Inu Yasha: MHUHAHAHA!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *kicks Kouga's minions across the room*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mwuhaahaha!!  
  
Inu Yasha: If you don't talk.....eventually.....you'll skull will BREAK!!  
  
Inu Yasha: HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Talk.....why are you so different?  
  
Kouga: I WILL NEVER TELL!  
  
Inu Yasha: *slices him up a bit with Tetsusaiga*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey! If that doesn't work you could drip acid on him!  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh yes....  
  
Kouga: OKAY, OKAY!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *goes to beat Kouga's minions some more*  
  
Kouga: NARAKU!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *stops* THAT B'ST'RD!!!  
  
Kouga: He said I could have Kagome if I went along with his wishes...  
  
Inu Yasha: Go on *hold Tetsusaiga up to his neck*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *plots: Naraku...kill...must...grrr...*  
  
Kouga: Ummmm.....I sort of allowed him to kind of possess me.....and um....that's why I have been acting so weird.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sees Kouga's minions trying to escape* Oh no you don't! *beats them some more*  
  
Inu Yasha: And!?  
  
Kouga: And um.....what?  
  
Inu Yasha: WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO?!  
  
Kouga: okay, okay.....Ummmm...umm...  
  
Inu Yasha: Sesshoumaru.....get some acid.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ok!  
  
Kouga: OKAY!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Darn...  
  
Kouga: He is.....Ummm.....trying to kill you.  
  
Sesshoumaru: oh well. *drips acid on Kouga's minions*  
  
Kouga's Minions: THE PAIN!!!  
  
Kouga: and Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls*  
  
Kouga: AHHH... AND ----and---and---- is going to use Rin and Kagome to lure you all into a trap.  
  
Sesshoumaru: We have to find them.....  
  
Kouga: He said he'd leave Kagome alone if I cooperated...but I don't know now  
  
Kouga: he is probably going to kidnap them.....TONIGHT  
  
Sesshoumaru: sh*t  
  
Kouga: Ummm  
  
Sesshoumaru: *kills Kouga's minions and goes over to where Inu Yasha is torturing Kouga*  
  
Kouga: Yeah.....that is all I know.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Do you know where Naraku is at the moment?  
  
Kouga: Some.....fortress.....somewhere in the mountains...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Lovely.  
  
Kouga: To the southeast.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *glares* Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure?  
  
Kouga: At least.....that's where I ran into him at.  
  
Sesshoumaru: ok. We should go then.  
  
Kouga: *manages to escape.....runs out* I wish you luck.....we'll finish this later dogface *collects bodies of minions*  
  
Inu Yasha: d*mn  
  
Sesshoumaru: Guess we should get going.  
  
Inu Yasha: yeah.....  
  
Inu Yasha: We don't have much time.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Where to? To find Rin and Kagome...and Jaken or to find Naraku?  
  
Inu Yasha: Well.....if we find them first.....and Naraku tried to capture them.....we can follow heir captors to his fortress.  
  
Sesshoumaru: True.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: Then we should do that.  
  
Inu Yasha: we have to be quick....if we can't find them.....we will begin to search for Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Good idea.  
  
Inu Yasha: *thinks: I hope you are alright, Kagome*  
  
~Aww...how cute...~ 


	12. Isn't this disturbing?

Narrator: In chapter 10, we left Jaken, Rin, and Kagome sleeping in the woods.....and it seems that Jaken is twitching...let's take a look at his dream.  
  
~Jaken's Dream ~  
  
Jaken: *sitting at a pond next to a beautiful princess* Today.....was a nice day.....don't you think?  
  
Princess: Oh yes *smiles at Jaken* you...are the most handsome imp I have ever known  
  
Jaken: Why thank you.....you know *gets closer to Princess* .....I am a handsome Prince.. .if you'll just kiss me.  
  
Princess: *laughs* silly Jaken, I'll love you no matter what you look like-- -  
  
Jaken: But don't you want a handsome prince.....? Just kiss me.....  
  
Princess *kisses Jaken*  
  
Jaken: *transforms into prince*  
  
Princess: Oh.....wow...You ARE handsome.....you kind of look like that guy in that play I saw.....Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Jaken: What?  
  
Princess: Never mind.....LET'S MAKE OUT *they make out*  
  
Jaken: *opens eyes and realized he is no longer a handsome prince.....but an imp again. He looks at his love and screams*  
  
Princess: *transforms into Jaken's wife, a hideous old creature with green scaly skin and resembles what a cross between a 12 eyed toad and a piece of dog sh't would produce*  
  
Jaken's Wife: Come over here baby and give me some sugar!!  
  
Jaken: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Jaken's Wife: *grabs Jaken* SUGAR BABY.....AND I WANT A FEW KIDS TOO!!! GET READY BABY!  
  
~End Jaken's Dream ~  
  
~Oh.....Interesting, eh? XD REVIEW!!! Peas and muffins?;-;~ 


	13. The Nightmare's Beginning

Rin: *snores*  
  
Kagome: ZzZzzZzzZzzZinuyashaZzzZzzZzzmakelovetomeZzzZzzZzzZzz ^-^ ZzzZzz  
  
Jaken: *twitch twitch spasm*  
  
Kagome: ZzzZzzZzzeheheheheZzzZzzZzzZzz  
  
Jaken: *shoots awake* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAG!!!!  
  
???: *rustling in trees*  
  
Jaken: *seizure*  
  
Kagome: ZzZzZzZzZz Inu Yasha...ZzZzZzZz makelovetomenowfool! ZzzzZzZz  
  
Rin: *wakes up* .....Jaken-sama? *poke poke*  
  
Jaken: *twitch*  
  
Kagome: ZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Kagome: eheheheZzZzZzZz  
  
Rin: *pokes Kagome* Kagome?  
  
Kagome: *jumps awake* NO I DID NOT STEAL INUYASHA'S SHIRT!  
  
Kagome: huh? *yawns*  
  
Rin: Kagome I think there's something wrong with Jaken-sama ...  
  
Jaken: *spasms*  
  
Rin: SEE!!?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: *stares at Jaken weirdly*  
  
Kagome: uhh...*gets stick and pokes him* Is he dead yet?  
  
Jaken: NOOO!!! NO CHILDREN!!! YOU UGLY WHORE!!!  
  
Kagome: WHAT THE H*LL!?!  
  
Rin: ...Kagome...what's a whore?  
  
Kagome: *eyes widen and stares at Rin*  
  
Rin: *looks cute and innocent*  
  
Kagome: ohhh...umm....a whore is uhhh... *thinks*  
  
Jaken: A PIECE OF TREE BARK!  
  
Kagome: uhhhhhhh....uhhhh...umm...  
  
Kagome: YEAH!  
  
Rin: Really?  
  
Kagome: A piece of tree bark!  
  
Rin: Are you sure?  
  
Kagome: yes yes yes *nods head* uh huh  
  
Kagome: *looks around*  
  
Rin: okeeday *looks cute and innocent some more*  
  
Kagome: *gets up*  
  
???: *rustling in trees*  
  
Kagome: uhhhh  
  
Jaken: *twitch* who what where when why HOW?!?!?! ...Wow that was a scary dream.  
  
Kagome: *jumps up*  
  
Rin: *pokes Jaken* poke poke poke....  
  
Kagome: hmm.. I thought I heard something...must just be me...  
  
Kagome: so Jaken...what did you dream about?  
  
Jaken: STUPID HUMAN!!!! STOP POKING ME! Oh...um...NOTHING  
  
Rin: *cries*  
  
Kagome: NOOO  
  
Kagome: *hands Rin some pixie sticks*  
  
Rin: YAY!!! FOOD!!! *devours them*  
  
???: *rustling in trees*  
  
Jaken: WHAT IS THAT??!  
  
Kagome: *eyes widen* did you hear that? AHHH!  
  
Rin: *ignoring everything but pixie stix*  
  
???: *heavy breathing near Jaken*  
  
Jaken: *spasm* NOOO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PIECE OF DOG CRAP!!! *runs*  
  
Rin: KAGOME!!! JAKEN SAID A BAD WORD!!!  
  
???: *pops out of trees and hides in the shadows*  
  
Kagome: JAKEN! HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Rin: *blinks*  
  
Kagome: *gets duct tape and tapes Jaken's mouth shut*  
  
Jaken: I...I.....um....eee....er....umm.....*muffled* GRRRR  
  
Kagome: *ties his hands together too*  
  
Rin: Jaken-sama looks funny!  
  
Kagome: *laughs*  
  
Jaken: *falls over and curses*  
  
???: *breathing heavily near Kagome*  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHH! *screams and jumps in the air*  
  
Rin: um....um...Ka...gooooo....me....THERE IS SOMETHING OVER THERE! *points*  
  
Kagome: *falls on Jaken and squishes him*  
  
Jaken: *cursing about how heavy Kagome is*  
  
Kagome: *stares where Rin is pointing*  
  
Kagome: WHAT IS THAT?  
  
Rin: *shrieks*  
  
Rin: I DON'T KNOW!  
  
???: *feminine cackling* hello...I have come to kill you...hahahaha  
  
Rin: *runs around in circles pulling hair while screaming* IT'S SCARY!  
  
Jaken: EW! IT LOOKS HIDEOUS!  
  
Kagome: *eyes are huge* IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?  
  
Jaken: *spasm* IT LOOKS LIKE...like...HER!!!!  
  
???: *comes out of shadows and into the light*  
  
Kagome: NOOOOOO!  
  
Rin: *screams louder*  
  
Kagome: NOT YOU!  
  
Rin: EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!!!  
  
Kagome: *running in circles*  
  
Kagome: NOT YOU NOT YOU!  
  
Rin: *trips over rock* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Jaken: *having seizures*  
  
Jakotsu: *femininely* I have come to kill you... then I will claim Inu Yasha to be mine... ohh he is soo FINE!  
  
Kagome: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rin: I...i....i...iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...............ssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssss...........what is that? *points to Jakotsu*  
  
Rin: Is that a whore? *blinks*  
  
Jakotsu: *looks at Rin* what the h*ll? I am soo not a whore...  
  
Rin: *blinks oh so cutely* that's right...you're not tree bark!  
  
Rin: BUT YOU'RE STILL UGLY!  
  
Kagome: ....whatever...Jakotsu needs to die... Inu Yasha is MINE!  
  
Jaken: *twitch*  
  
Jakotsu: Tree bark?... *blinks* ...I'm not going to ask.... I AM NOT UGLY... I AM BEAUTIFUL! I AND MORE BEAUTIFULLER THAN YOU *sticks tongue out*  
  
Rin: *stares at Jakotsu* ...Are you a guy or a girl?  
  
Kagome: *cracks up*  
  
Jaken: *stops twitching and laughs hysterically*  
  
Jakotsu: I am...I am...wait.. I don't know anymore...  
  
Jakotsu: *looks down pants* uhh  
  
Rin: umm...umm.....EWIE!  
  
Kagome: *laughing a lot and falls over*  
  
Jaken: *falls over dead like*  
  
Rin: *covers eyes* EWWWWWW!  
  
Jakotsu: d*mn... what AM I? uhhhhhh....  
  
Jakotsu: *thinks* I KNOW this one...  
  
Kagome: *jeopardy music plays*  
  
Jakotsu: uhhhh....  
  
Rin: *eyes covered* is it gone yet?  
  
Jakotsu: WAIT...I KNOW! I AM AN IT!  
  
Rin: *screams* EWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Kagome: NASTY!  
  
Jakotsu: I appeal to both sexes *blows a kiss to Jaken*  
  
Kagome: uhhhh...  
  
Jakotsu: Everyone wants me!  
  
Jaken: NOOOOO!! IT'S MY NIGHTMARE ALL OVER AGAIN!!! DIE WHORE! *pulls out staff of heads and uses it on Jakotsu* MWUHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Kagome: yeah... sure.....  
  
Rin: *screaming*  
  
Jakotsu: *hair gets singed* *screams* HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY HAIR! *cries* YOU WILL DIE!  
  
Jaken: Curses...  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Rin: *ear piercing screaming*  
  
Kagome: *whispers to Jaken* uhh...You need to watch the use of the word whore.... young ears and she thinks its tree bark...  
  
Jaken: ...oh yeah...  
  
Jakotsu: *lets hair down* *gets out mirror* I AM beautiful *gawks at self in mirror*  
  
Rin: NO YOU'RE NOT!!! *gags*  
  
Jakotsu: *does hair flippy thing*  
  
Jaken: I agree with Rin. You're hideous.  
  
Kagome: NO YOU AREN'T AND MY HAIR IS FLIPPIER THAN YOURS! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Jakotsu: THAT'S IT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BEAUTIFULNESS! GRRR!  
  
Jakotsu: YOU ALL ARE JEALOUS!  
  
Jakotsu: *call minions* GET THEM!  
  
Rin: ...*blinks* Why would we be jealous of you? You're hideous....  
  
Chibi Jakotsus: *pop out of bushes while laughing femininely*  
  
Rin: *screams girlier than the minions ever could*  
  
Kagome: *screaming* AHHHHH! THE HIDEOUSNESS OF IT ALL!  
  
Jaken: THERE'S HUNDREDS OF THEM!  
  
Chibi Jakotsus: *tie up Rin, Jaken, and Kagome*  
  
Jakotsu: TO THE LAIR!  
  
Rin: *screaming still*  
  
Kagome: *screaming* INUYASHA WILL SAVE ME!  
  
Jakotsu: INUYASHA LOVES MEEEEEEEE!  
  
Rin: *tries to bite ropes or whatever is near her*  
  
Chibi Jakotsus: *gags them*  
  
Jakotsu: TO THE LAIR!  
  
~@_@ Jakotsu...*twitch* REVIEW MORTAL!!! ^-^* 


	14. Disco?

~In a far and distance place...~  
  
Kouga: *dumps minions' dead bodies in a hole and buries them* Feh...they were worthless anyway...  
  
Kouga: *looks around* Hmm...I sense a great and powerful...something...*trots off to the forest*  
  
Kouga: *comes to a crater* ....oooh...dramatic...  
  
Crater: *glows*  
  
Kouga: ...very dramatic. Ah, well, can't be helped. *jumps into crater*  
  
Kouga: Interesting...*pick up a disco ball* Now what might this be?  
  
Disco Ball: *emits a very bright light*  
  
Kouga: I'M BLIND! AAAGGG!!!  
  
Disco Fairy: *comes out of the disco ball in a glowy and sparkily light... and is... discoing*  
  
Kouga: oh my...  
  
Disco Fairy: Hello.. I am the magical Disco fairy and I have come to bestow upon you grand powers and to grant you a multitude of wishes! You are my master! *hugs Kouga*  
  
Kouga: Umm...um...um..................................huh? What's a disco?  
  
Kouga: and why are you hugging me?  
  
Disco Fairy: *pretends to cry* YOU HATE ME!  
  
Kouga: ..........What. Is. A. Disco?  
  
Disco Fairy: *lowly* jack @$$  
  
Kouga: ARG! FINE THEN! *starts to leave*  
  
Disco Fairy: NOOOOO MASTER! *hangs onto his leg*  
  
Kouga: ...WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!  
  
Disco Fairy: I love you *makes a cute face*  
  
Kouga: *shakes leg* GET OFF!!! Unless you're going to tell me WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED.  
  
Disco Fairy: NOOOOOO *clings onto his leg*  
  
Disco Fairy: *gets off* I SHALL BESTOW UPON YOU THE POWER OF THE DISCO!  
  
Kouga: ....huh?  
  
Disco Fairy: *glows and discos over to Kouga and hits Kouga on the head with the wand* DISCO!  
  
Kouga: ...*falls over*...  
  
Disco Fairy: *stares* uhh...  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Disco Fairy: *pissed off*  
  
Kouga: *gets up and glows* I...I....can....DISCO!!!!! *discos passionately*  
  
Disco Fairy: *screams* YAY!!!! *discos*  
  
Kouga: With this Disco Ball and my loyal Disco Fairy I shall defeat all that is unjust! Hail to the Disco King! *discos off into the night*  
  
Disco Fairy: *follows Kouga* MASTER!!!! I LOVE YOUUUU!  
  
~Yes...this IS part of the story...and it was planned...~ 


End file.
